MagicFall
by Mr. Thicc Montagne
Summary: Jack weather finds himself in a foreign world before his untimely demise now his titan ST-9185 must find a new capable pilot, but when he finds an unexpected candidate ST must be able to trust the kind that killed his pilot and avenge him, but complications are involved. Rated M for language and violence. CANCELED for now. Either be rewritten or resumed at a later date.
1. TitanFall

**I do not own anything, but my OC's, but all other things are mlp is Hasbro's and titanfall 1-2 are Respawn's so enjoy. Also two more things when I first uploaded this chapter messed up and uploaded a different one, and this is my timeline where the ARK destroyed harmony instead of failing. So one of the pilots there at the event (my OC and the OC titan) were sent through a trans timespace rift to another dimension and world.**

* * *

 **MagicFall**

 _Chapter 1: TitanFall_

"ST! You okay?" I said to my titan as we were stuck in a crater on some foreign planet after a heavy crash which shook even me inside the titan as the planet _harmony_ we were on was destroyed by an IMC superweapon. "Yes pilot I'm alright, but I'm low and in need of some batteries as I only have 50% left," ST-9815 replied. "Well let me out so I can scout around," I said 'why did I make sure that the titan knew that legions needed to keep health high' I thought regretfully. ST then let me out, but what I saw shocked me as apparently we were on a very colorful foreign world that was never documented. "ST I think the superweapon the Ark I think is what it was called might've sent us somewhere far away from humanity and we might be the only human thing here," I said as my titan got up out of the crater staggering a bit. So far no batteries as I could see which was bad, but not as bad as it could be because my titan was in it's legion load out which meant high health, damage, and defense, but low speed.

"No batteries, no way to contact as there is no signal, and the worst of all no food or civilization. So we are stuck here to slowly die off. Oh well might as well look around," I said as I got back into my titan and moved on, but I didn't get far before I saw a gleam of gold in the distance. "Movement ahead be careful," ST said. I then was able to get a clear screen visual as I saw the gleam was a formation of colored _ponies_? And they had spears, but we're going at a fast enough pace that made me wonder what kind of place this was. I then realised I was on a farm, but for apples or that is what I saw on the trees as I moved up to greet the formation and hopefully peacefully deal with this. Once we got close enough I told ST to hold up as I disembarked and got ready to confront the formation.

"Hello ponies I need help, and my name is jack weather," I said, but when I finished I noticed me and ST were surrounded by the formation when one of the unicorns stepped out and approached me "Hello I am Shining Armor captain of the royal guard and you are to be brought in for destruction of Apple Acres and illegal immigration," said the pony which caused ST to raise the minigun, but I held my hand to signal him to lower it. "You must be mistakened as I crashed here in my titan and am very sorry for the crater, but I can easily fix that. But illegal immigration you do realise I did not mean to come here as my carrier I was aboard was destroyed by IMC forces, but you have no idea who they are as your civilization is young and doesn't know about space travel and whatever," I said taking off my helmet which surprised the guard, but I simple attached it to my belt casually. "Okay, but anyways you need to come in and counsel with the sisters who may or may not go easy, and resistance is futile as we will easily beat you," said Shining as he seemed ready for anything. I smiled which made Shining give a look of hesitation as I raised my hand and activated the distortion device which sent me to a separate time line and allowed me to move behind Shining. I then returned to the normal timeline to see his surprise as I grabbed him from behind and simply shoved him into the ground landing on his face, but was restrained by my foot. This caused the guard to advance.

"ST spin up the minigun, but don't shoot I just want it spun up just incase anyone gets a smart idea," I said. "Now Shining I am only doing this as you provoked me because I am neutral until provoked unless you're IMC which in that case makes you a target, but you are not IMC," I said. "I will let you up as long as you don't provoke me again, and you call off this pitiful army," " fine, but one thing hey aren't an army they are the Royal Guard," said Shining 'great, just great a monarchy ruled world. Why did I have to land here instead of some IMC world where they could just kill me, and why does the universe hate me this much' I thought letting the unicorn up. "So if this is the royal guard where is your king or queen?" I asked "Pilot I think you should turn around," ST said as I turned to see two winged unicorns with a smaller winged unicorn which was grouped with 5 other ponies with ' _necklaces?_ '. "HELLO THERE! WHO IS THYSELF THAT DARES ATTACK EQUESTRIA!" yelled the smaller of the two larger winged unicorns.

"Who am I? And how dare I attack Equestria? MORE LIKE WHO ARE YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A MILITIA PILOT OF HIGH RANKING!" I yelled back somewhat angry, and this also caused the group of 6 ponies to gasp. "YOU STUPID LAMEO! THATS PRINCESS LUNA YOU'RE TALKING TO!" yelled the rainbow winged one which simply made me smile as I shook my head. "You honestly think I care about your hierarchy? I mean please you do not want an interdimensional war with the militia much less the more ruthless IMC as even my titan alone could slaughter you all. Oh and by the way where I come from I am in a rebellion fighting against the government to establish a more free and fair one for my people which means I have combat training, and have actually **_killed_** ," I said laughing at the foolishness of these ponies. "K-k-killed? But that isn't anyway for a pony to make friends?" said the pink one which made me laugh even harder. "What you're saying your kind has never killed, been in war, or even suffered terrorism? HAH! Pathetic," I said "LISTEN HERE MORTAL WE ALICORNS WILL BEAT YOU IF YOU DO NOT COME PEACEFULLY!" said the loud one again. "Mortal? you think you're gods? Now even my titan would think you are all crazy" I said walking off laughing quite hard as I put back on my helmet with a hiss.

I was almost to my titan before ST said "one of them is going quite high and seems to be attempting a dive bo," before I was hit by a flash of rainbow sending me past my titan and into a tree. "PILOT!" ST yelled as I looked up seeing that the helmet was slightly cracked which forces me to take off the helmet once more, but not before I see the titan over me trying to protect me. "ST leave without me because you must complete the mission so take my gear and kit, find yourself a new pilot, and finish this once and for all," I said which ST obeyed my orders hesitantly, but still ran into the woods after taking my gear and kit. "So you going to kill me? Or will you torture me? Which is it _savages_?" I said with disgust which angered the rainbow one once more. I saw the rainbow one fly up ignoring the others and then flying towards me, but not before I saw the sonic boom in the form of a ring of rainbow expanding outwards as the rainbow one hit me in my chest causing me to clutch my stomach and lean forward. I coughed up blood and lost consciousness, but not before seeing the angry rainbow pony get restrained by the group.

* * *

 _Nearly one year later_

It has been a year since the machine and the weird creature landed, but the creature died a few days after the machine escaped into the forest, but somehow remained hidden all this time, but that doesn't concern me right now. What does currently concern me is the group of six timberwolves in front of me and a cliff behind me which I would normally fly off, but my left wing was injured from one of the wolves. "ANYPONY HELP!" I shouted knowing it won't be heard, but still wanted to think it will. I suddenly see the timberwolves back up a little and growl at something in my direction which made me turn around. I saw it, the machine that ran into the forest a year ago, but this sight scared me a bit as it had drawn a sword and was wielding it in a manner that seemed like it meant business. "Oh celestia I'm trapped," I said trying to think some way out of this, but what happened next surprised me.

The machine picked me up and put me into where I guess the creature sat before it started to fight the timberwolves with the mighty blade. "NOTHING WILL HURT THIS CIVILIAN AS LONG AS I STAND!" the titan shouted as it killed timberwolf after timberwolf before they ran off only two left alive and one was quite injured while the blade had a green liquid on them which was what timberwolves bled I quess. "Thanks, but can I go now?" I said wanting to leave and head back to ponyville where I had recently moved in about a few months ago. "Sure," said the machine before opening up and setting me down on the ground "but before you go let me fix that wing," said the machine as it crouched down in front of me. "Thanks," I said as the machine sprayed something which stopped the pain. "Now you may go, but I would like to meet up in a week or so as you are a potential," said the machine as I then gladly walked back to ponyville.

'Weird' I thought as I entered ponyville, but I was happy to be alive as I went to Twilight's house/library to tell her about the machine, and to grab a few books on history and combat. I soon arrived as it was not far to the library, but when I knocked there was no answer 'also weird' I thought, but before I left I turned and saw Twilight returning with the rest of the mane 6. "TWILIGHT!" I yelled walking towards them as she saw me and looked surprised. "What? You thought I wasn't coming back from the forest? Anyways I have to talk to you about two things," I said "What are they?" Twilight asked. "Firstly I had an encounter in the forest you need to know about, and I also needed some books on combat and history," I said as the mane 6 walked into the library with Twilight beckoning me to enter. "So why was this encounter so important to talk to me about?" Twilight asked "well you remember the machine from a year ago? I was being attacked by timberwolves as it showed up and saved me," I said receiving shocked looks from the mane 6 "are you sure it was the machine?" said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah," I answered as Twilight floated over a few books to me which I thanked her for before walking out of the library and went to my home.

* * *

 **So how was chapter one the actual version. Oh and by the way that's not the last we see of good old jack, but it will be for now. Also as for the new POV you are all reading from in the second part is my pegasus OC Midnight Hero who I will be releasing more information on soon. Anyways please review and also I am accepting OC's as I need either Titanfall OC's and MLP ones for let us just say that hey will be part of something special. Anyways nice to write for you all again and I hope to release chap 2 soon, but probably won't as I am quite busy at times, but I don't mind doing this.**


	2. First of your kind

_Chapter 2: First of your kind_

When I arrived at my house I found that there was a large package on the porch with my name. 'Hmm weird' I thought as I went inside to set the books down on the living room table. When I brought the package inside I could hear metal inside. I set the package down and opened it up, but what was inside surprised me. there was a helmet with a note on top of some weapons and a uniform. The note read as follows:

 _Hello you don't me, but this is a package from the former pilot of ST-9815 to you the new pilot should you accept. Now as to how this was in front of your home is because my titan watched you and found you to be pilot material to replace me as I am dead or captured, but most likely dead. Inside you should find a pilot's helmet a uniform and two guns one is the X-55 Devotion with a card for it explaining it more in depth, but you should also see the anti-titan weapon called the Charge Rifle with another card explaining it, but both weapons come with manuals and kits for maintenance. Now the titan ST is equipped with the best of weapons, but there are different classes he can switch to at will, but I suggest using the one that fits your style best. As for the jump kit it is kit 1 with the Phase Shift tactical which is explained the pilot's manual, but can change to kit 2 if you want. Anyways this is a gift from former pilot Jack Weather to you lucky new pilot to have ST-9815, but I hope you are kind to him and take care of him._

 _Oh and one last thing read the 3 books under all the gear as they are the pilot's manual, titan manual, and the IMC/Militia manual. Jack Weather signing off for most likely the last time._

'Jack Weather? Who was this pony?' I thought as I pulled out everything and saw the manuals. 'Well I should learn about the weapons first then read the other manuals' I thought as I read both manuals for the Devotion and C.R., and then after the few hours it took to read I cleaned both weapons and checked ammunition. 'Good' I thought as the weapons were in good condition before going to the pilot's manual which took another few hours to read, but by this time it is midnight. 'Might as well make coffee as this will take a while' I thought going to make coffee. Once I finished I returned to the living room and proceeded to put on the uniform and jump kit which took half an hour for the uniform as I had to figure out how to get my wings into the holes. The jump kit took less time as it didn't require the same effort. After I got both on I finished my coffee and put the mug into the sink. When I got back to the living room I attached the two guns to their proper positions before I grabbed the helmet. 'Time to do this' I thought putting on the helmet which snapped on as it connected with the suit. The helmet was starting up as I could see the visual systems started running and adjusting the helmet to my vision.

When that finished the helmet continued booting up and I had gained sight of my living room. 'Nice' I thought as I went to my bathroom to look in the mirror. By the time I got there the helmet finished and I saw a terrifying sight before me. As the uniform seemed like I was a true soldier of war, but one that had seen it's horrors and enjoyed them. I then went upstairs to my bedroom and got into my bed. I took off the helmet and set it on the bedside table before I went to sleep.

 **ST-9815's POV**

"Pilot connected to helmet and engaged," said the secondary AI system that handled neural connection systems, but I knew that once the pegasus and I met up we would undergo the new neural connection. I just hope he can handle Jack's memories.

 **Midnight Hero's POV**

I got up and saw it was nearly noon. 'Well I'm going to be late to work as a weatherpony' I thought as I got up and grabbed the helmet. I then hurriedly went downstairs and grabbed some coffee I left in the pot overnight. Drinking the coffee quickly I snapped on the helmet and took off with a lot of speed heading towards Cloudsdale to get to the office to check in so I could go out and do my work. When I arrived in Cloudsdale I ignored the stares as I went into the building and went to check in. "Who're you?" said the pony at the desk "It's me Midnight," I responded taking off the helmet to show it was true. "You are late, but not by much. Anyways you should get to work before the boss gets angry," said the pony as I nodded and put the helmet back on, and started to leave the building "Oh and by the way you should ditch the outfit," said the pony as I walked out the doors and took off into the sky.

I quickly got to work clearing out any unwanted clouds in my area before reporting to Rainbow Dash the section who was to become a wonderbolt reservist soon. "Sorry I'm late Rainbow, but I stayed up late last night. I also cleared my area so that the rain could move in unopposed," I told Rainbow Dash who looked at me quite angrily, but was normal for the daredevil "Late? But you're never late," said Rainbow Dash. "I know, I know, but I had to deal with something last night. Also this uniform is part of that, but I had no time to take it off this morning before work," I said as we went and moved in the clouds which were swollen with water and ready to unleash a rain. When that was done I relaxed a bit before continuing my job until mid-afternoon when I finished for the day.

I had finished checking out and was now in front of Everfree Forest even though the machine said in a week or so I didn't care. I then entered Everfree, but drew my knife and cautiously entered. "ST! YOU THERE!" I yelled hoping he would answer so I could meet up and begin training. "Candidate?" said an unfamiliar voice. 'Is this ST?' I thought deciding to hide.

A giant machine similar to ST appeared, but was different as It was red and held a weird weapon. That was when ST came out of nowhere with that huge blade he wielded and tried to cut down the other machine. "HAH! A RONIN AGAINST A SCORCH!" the other machine said raising the strange weapon. I drew the Charge Rifle and took aim at the other machine. The machine then fired the weapon and hit ST, but I gained a look of horror when I realized what it did.

"ST!" I cried out before aiming and charging up the charge rifle. I never got to fire it as the machine looked at me and I dropped the rifle. "WAIT! NO! BUCK NO! PLEASE DON'T!" I yelled realising what is going to happen. I then turned and tried to fly away, but one of those rounds from it's weapon hit my right wing. I felt it melt and burn both painfully and slowly. I began to drop, but I was near ponyville so I cried out "HELP!" and thought I saw somepony before blacking out.

When I came to I was in ponyville hospital and I realised I couldn't feel my right wing. I tried to look, but I saw the nurse who was a pegasus come over. "Oh you're awake. Well about your wing," she said as she made a face of sadness and pity. "You will never fly again because the wing was melted and burned completely. So it is gone forever, but there are always options you know," she said trying to put on a fake smile. I sighed and sat up completely and looked to my right where my wing would have been. "It doesn't matter. I, I just need time. By the way can I leave? And where is the uniform and kit I was wearing?" I asked. "Well we didn't see a kit, but the uniform was damaged and Rarity saw it and knowing her you know what she did and she also took the helmet. Anyways you had some weird metal exoskeleton on you with some weird weapons and was removed magically in case of anything and was sent to be studied in canterlot under the supervision of the princess," said the nurse still wearing the fake smile.

"Now as for when you can leave it is now, but come back in a few weeks so we can remove the stitches," the nurse said. I thanked her and left, but I first went to Twilight's house. On the way I stopped at the boutique and walked in. "Rarity I need my uniform back," I said as I walked in. Rarity turned her head and looked at me. "Oh you mean this?" she asked holding up the uniform, but it had been changed in it's color scheme, cleaned, and the right wing sleeve was gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled grabbing the uniform from her. "I just changed it, but I have to say I have never worked with that material," she said. As I looked up from the uniform I yelled "THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ARMOR LIKE THIS IN EQUESTRIA! THIS WAS A GIFT TO ME FROM SOMEPONY SPECIAL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I yelled and was now in Rarity's face as she shrunk back. "I didn't know," she managed to say.

"NOW GIVE ME MY HELMET AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DUMB FASHIONISTA!" I yelled oblivious to Rarity's feelings and apology before I stormed out after she gave me my helmet which had similar changes along with the uniform. I then ran to Twilight's house knowing that I have to get the kit back before the scientists do anything with it or the guns. I soon reached the tree house and barged in. "TWILIGHT!" I yelled as the pony I was looking for was on the couch and was dumbfounded by my behaviour. "Oh I'm sorry for yelling, but I need to go to canterlot. The metal exoskeleton on me and the weapons are not safe for anypony that is not me. I need to get it all back before somepony gets hurt," I said as Twilight gained an expression of concern.

"Alright, but why is it safe for just you?" she asked. "No time to explain I need to get to everfree and get somepony before we go to canterlot though because let's just say they can explain better, but one thing can you also revert my uniform and helmet back to it's old state as Rarity messed with it," I asked. Twilight sighed and did as I asked before I put on the uniform and helmet. "Come with me as the pony I'm looking for will get us to canterlot before the train and is needed," I said before rushing out and then running to everfree with twilight close behind as she flew. We weren't far from everfree to begin with so getting there wasn't hard, but when we did I called out "ST!" to Twilight's surprise. "He is the pony or rather I should say machine we are looking for," I said as I heard the splintering of trees and barely saw the glint of a familiar blade. "ST is that you? How did you win?" I asked as ST did come out of the trees and into the area me and Twilight were standing.

Twilight gasped and began backing up. ST saw Twilight and changed form as he brought up a weird gun I am guessing and aimed at Twilight. "Pilot get back," he said, but I got in front of twilight. "ST what is your problem?" I asked. ST sighed and said "let's just say that mare is one of the reasons Jack isn't around anymore even though it is minor," he said sadly. I looked at Twilight and asked "is this true?" to which she responded meekly with "yes," which made me back away from her. "You killed somepony. How are you not in prison? How are you even a princess?" I asked with disgust. "ST link up the neural connection so we can get out of here and to canterlot already," I said looking away as I was unable to face the mare.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late chapter, but anyways it is out and by the way. This story will contain some grimdark. Also Jack isn't truly dead. Well physically yes, but in terms of storyline no. In this planned series he may not even come back to life in this one, but he will eventually. So that was this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 3 I hope to have out in a month or two. As I am busy with being a youtuber and school.**


End file.
